


The Love of the Star Princess

by Justpassingthruman



Series: The Chronicles of The Koopa King & The Cosmic Contessa [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpassingthruman/pseuds/Justpassingthruman
Summary: A young girl by the name of Rosalina visits the county fair. There, she meets a fortune teller who gives her information on the nature of her future husband...





	The Love of the Star Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea floating around my head for a good while now, and I thought that I might as well write it down here before I forget it forever. Hope you people like it!

Once upon a time, many hundreds of years ago, there lived a young girl named Rosalina. She was quite a pretty girl, with platinum blonde hair, milky skin, and sky blue eyes. She was fairly normal for a girl her age, laughing and smiling and just generally having fun. She had a loving family, a mom, a dad, even a little brother! And she loved them just as much as they loved her. Being a naturally energetic and curious child, she liked to play outside quite often. Sometimes, during the warm summer nights, she would take a butterfly net and a crate of empty jam jars and catch as many fireflies as she could, bringing them back inside to show her parents. She thought of how pretty those little insects were, twinkling like little tiny stars. Oh how she loved stars. 

Her parents, being astronomers, would frequently take her and her brother out on trips in the wilderness to see the night sky. She absolutely loved it, for the stars just seemed so at ease among the inky black nothingness. She could name all of the constellations, all of the planets, all of the other various odds and ends of that strange, wonderful little universe. When she went on those trips, she had never felt more at peace. 

Yet, it was just another reminder of her sad, lonely life all the same.

Her parents job required them to move quite often, so poor Rosalina never had any friends growing up. Those trips to the wilderness were her one constant, and she always resented when they had to leave in the morning, pleading with her parents to let them stay just one more night. She was never successful.

There can be said to be a certain irony in it. Rosalina hated change, yet the very thing that she loved the most in the world changed like the seasons. What she saw one day could very well be gone the next. But she neither noticed nor cared. To her, it simply made the night sky all the more fascinating. 

One day, however, fate brought something new to her. Her family’s newest assignment had parked them near a county fair! The smell of fried dough and cotton candy wafting through the air, they all decided to spend the day having fun and enjoy themselves before nightfall. Rosalina went on as many rides as she could, went through the haunted house, and enjoyed the snacks from the various vendors until she felt sick from it all. She even won a stuffed rabbit from the ring toss booth!

With the sun getting lower and lower in the sky, however, Rosalina worried about going home. She didn’t want to leave, she wanted to stay! She wanted to go on the rides again! She wanted to see the magician pull another dove from his sleeve! _She_ _didn’t want to leave! She just wanted things to stay the same for once! _

Her eyes watering, she turned to her right and saw a booth that she hadn’t seen before. And looking at it now, she wondered how that could be. It was small, but completely covered in purple and maroon drapes, with golden beads hanging from the awning. It more resembled a tent then a booth, come to think of it. Above it, there was a big wooden sign with a picture of an olive skinned woman on it. She was wearing a red bandanna, a purple shawl, and had golden bangles around her wrists and neck. She was reaching forwards towards whomever was standing in front of the sign, her hands clasping a crystal ball. Below the picture in green text read, “_Meet the mysterious Madam Mariposa! Have her reach into your heart and soul and show you the secrets from within! What will be in YOUR future?” _Rosalina was never quite sure of the validity of such parlor tricks, but she was intrigued nonetheless. She checked the prices listed below the sign. Only $5.00 a session, with children getting a discount at $2.00. But they had to be accompanied by an adult.

Her face turning downcast, Rosalina was about to turn away when a voice called out into the night. “Last call for fortune tellings! Last chance to have the secrets of your lifetimes revealed!” An olive skinned woman wearing a red bandanna and a purple shawl rang a bell hanging above the doorway. “_That must be Madam Mariposa!” _Rosalina thought to herself. Checking her coin purse, she discovered that she had just enough money to pay as an adult. Getting an idea, she ran up to the booth, hoping against hope that her plan would work.

”Madam Mariposa! Madam Mariposa! Wait!” Rosalina frantically ran up to her. Catching her breath, she said “I heard that you were just about to close, and I wanted you to read my fortune before you left! May I please know what the future holds for me?” Smiling warmly, Madam Mariposa said “Well aren’t you just such a charming young lady. Of course I’ll read your fortune, we’ll just have to wait for your mommy or daddy and then we can get started!” Rosalina’s face fell. Seeing a shooting star zip by up above, she made a wish for good luck.

“Please miss.” She said. “My mom and dad aren’t here right now, but if they find me they’ll take me back home! Would you please make an exception just this once?” Shaking her head in disapproval, Madam Mariposa said “I’m sorry child, but the rules clearly say that children must be accompanied by at least one adult to participate. I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait tomorrow and try again.”

“_But I’ll be gone by tomorrow!” _Rosalina said to herself in her head. 

Springing her plan into action, she said “That may be true, miss, but it only says that children pay $2.00 if accompanied by an adult. What would happen if I payed full price?” Taking out her last bit of money from her coin purse and handing it to her, she crossed her fingers behind her back. Counting the money, Madam Mariposa confirmed that it was just enough to qualify as an adult. Mulling it over for a moment, her fingers on her chin, she closed her emerald eyes in deep thought. 

Eyes flying open, surprising Rosalina, she snapped her fingers and said “You’ve got yourself a deal darling! Come! Come! Don’t be shy now! Let the mysterious _Madam Mariposa _read the secrets etched into your very being!” Delighted that her idea worked, Rosalina quickly took a seat on one of the old wooden stools near the counter. Watching Madam Mariposa intently, she saw her take out a small packet of tarot cards and shuffle them in her hands. Setting them all down in a neat row in front of her, she said “Here is how it’s done. You shall pick three cards from the row in front of you, but at no point are you allowed to looks at them. Keep your eyes shut tight! Simply point to them and tap the one you’d like to choose. Once you have chosen three cards, I shall then present them to you. Then, using my crystal ball, I shall read your fate!” 

“Sounds like fun!” Rosalina eagerly exclaimed. Shutting her eyes as tight as she could, she clumsily fumbled at the cards, being careful so as not to knock any off of the counter. It felt strange, but it almost felt as if there was some sort of invisible force moving her hand. Chalking it up to simply being in the zone, she trusted her instincts and tapped the cards she felt were the most likely “answer” so to speak.

Once all three cards have been chosen, Mariposa told her that she could open her eyes. Doing so, Rosalina looked down at the three cards in front of her. Pointing to one of them, which had a picture of a man in a brightly colored jesters outfit, Mariposa said “The first card you have chosen is The Fool. It represents unexpected change and new beginnings.” Rosalina was confused, what changes could possibly happen to her? Her family could move again, she supposed, but that was hardly unexpected. And what did it mean by “new beginnings”? 

Continuing, Mariposa pointed to the second card in the row and said “The second card you have chosen is the Five of Cups. It represents loneliness, separation, and loss; but also inheritance.” “_What does it mean?” _Rosalina thought to herself. “_Who will I separate from? What will I inherit?” _A morbid thought crossed her mind, and she shuddered. “_It... it couldn’t possibly mean that I’ll be separated from my parents, no? Is that what the last card meant by “an unexpected change?” And I’m still not sure what I would inherit, I’m supposed to share the families fortune with my brother when we grow up.... unless... I’m meant to lose him as well! No! No! This is all wrong!” _Rosalina sat there, her legs curled into her chest.

Pointing to the last card now, Mariposa said “The last card you have chosen is The Sun. It represents great achievements, happiness towards family, and love between soul mates.” Even more confused now, Rosalina took a moment to think. “_I wonder what I’ll achieve? And what’s this about happiness towards my family? Does that mean that I won’t lose them? I hope so. And wait; soulmates?” _

Rosalina, despite what most would believe from her, had always secretly dreamed of a soulmate to share her life with. She would often imagine the two of them as space faring adventurers, or her as the leader of a grand kingdom, with her king dutifully by her side every step of the way. Whenever she would stare up at the night sky, she wondered just what he’d look like, and if he wondered about her as well. She wondered what type of person he was, and if he’d be like what she imagined him to be. She even wrote in her diary about him. 

Taking the three cards and setting them in a circle around her crystal ball, Madam Mariposa took her shawl and draped it over her face like a veil. Chanting, she recited some words in a language that Rosalina couldn’t understand, as it didn’t even sound like it belonged to this Earth. To Rosalina’s shock, the crystal ball started to glow! Her head suddenly snapping upwards, knocking the shawl off of her face, Mariposa took a deep, rattling breath. Her eyes rolling back into her head, she rasped out a cryptic rhyme...

** _Your day of reckoning draws ever near_ **

** _Sent from the heavens, shedding tears_ **

** _Lost and lonely, missing home_ **

** _You both shall journey to find the throne_ **

** _You too shall join them in their grief _ **

** _Yet this is a blessing, turning over a new leaf_ **

** _On your way, years shall pass_ **

** _Until you meet him, rude and crass_ **

** _Yet change is fated, hearts will glow_ **

** _And you shall feel your love ever grow_ **

** _Take heed from these words, for beware_ **

** _For there lurks a darkness just right there _ **

** _Waiting, watching, with baited breath_ **

** _To tear you asunder, and cause your death_ **

Her head falling, Mariposa caught her breath. Stunned, Rosalina asked “What did all of that mean, miss?” Smiling warmly despite herself, Mariposa replied “...Why don’t we check what the spirts have to say, dear?” Her crystal ball glowing once more, she took a deep breath. Pausing for a moment, she opened her eyes and stared intently into the mysterious orb, rubbing her hands all along the smooth surface. After a minute or two, the atmosphere tense, she looked to Rosalina, her eyes wide.

”My dear, sweet child. Your future is... mixed, with both good and bad. Loss, sorrow, despair. Yet, also, warmth and passionate love.” “What do you mean?” Rosalina asked. “I believe that the spirts are trying to tell us that you will lose something very precious to you, but you will gain so much more in return.” Mariposa replied. 

“But _who, _or _what _will I gain?” Rosalina said. Suddenly remembering a verse from the rhyme, she added “Say, wait a minute. Didn’t the rhyme mention that I would fall in love with somebody? That must be it!” Excited at the prospect of knowing who her future lover might be, she asked “Do you know what he looks like?”

Taking a moment to search through the secrets of her crystal ball, Madam Mariposa closed her eyes in deep concentration, humming what Rosalina recognized as the same chant she was muttering earlier. Suddenly, Mariposa let out a yelp, and pulled her hands away from the orb as if she had been burned by it! Placing her hand over her heart, she dabbed at her noticeably sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. Frightened, Rosalina asked “W-What was it? What did you see!”

Her breath catching in her throat, her heart hammering, Rosalina waited for a response. She didn’t want to be here any more, Mariposa was scaring her. She actually wanted to go home for once. But... she still wanted to know. After what seemed like hours, Mariposa finally said “.......My dear. I-I don’t know how else to tell you this, but..... You shall become the bride of a horrible monster! Scales as hard as iron! Claws and fangs! Hair, like a raging fire! And cold, blood red eyes!” 

Standing up from her seat, Rosalina had had enough. Turning her back to Mariposa, she curtly nodded to her and said “...I believe I can hear my parents calling for me miss. Thank you for your time.” And without another word, she took off.

”_How ridiculous.”_ Rosalina thought to herself. “_As if monsters actually exist! That lady doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”_

_ ** Hundreds of years later ** _

As dawn broke over the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser, ex-scourge of the Mushroom Kingdom, lazily rolled over into his side. Throwing his legs off of the edge of the king sized bed, he sat up and stretched his arms, legs, even his tail, bitterly noting the series of crack and pops that resounded from his aging body and echoed off of the stone walls. After finishing his morning stretch, he stood up on his aching legs and shuffled to the bathroom on the bedrooms left hand side...

Meanwhile, a blonde haired woman dozed on the large bed. Turning over to wrap her arm around her beloved, she realized that he was no longer there! “Probably in the bathroom.” She quietly said to herself. Stretching and yawning, she put on her baby blue, fuzzy rabbit slippers and walked to the bathroom. Peeking inside, she saw her husband scowling to his reflection in the mirror. 

“God I’m getting old.” He said to himself, poking at a few wrinkles near his cheeks. Giggling, she revealed herself and said “There’s nothing to be ashamed about Starlight, it happens to the best of us after all.” 

Turning around, Bowser, King of the Koopas, gazed upon his wife. Rosalina, the Princ-... QUEEN of the Lumas. She had turned into a stunning woman, with back length golden locks and a gorgeous face. He bent down to kiss her temple. “Morning Rosy.” He grunted, still not totally awake yet. “_Poor thing.” _Rosalina said to herself “_I swear, he’ll work himself to death one day.”_Continuing, Bowser spoke once more. “You’re up early today, what’s the occasion? Need to guide the sun into a safe flight path?” He joked. Rolling her eyes and chuckling at his banter, she grabbed a light blue toothbrush from the rack. Smacking his thick arm, she said “No actually, I already have Corona working on that for me, he should be done by 8:00 at the latest.” 

Bowser let out a loud guffaw, splattering the mirror in toothpaste infused drool. Banging his hand on the counter, he tightly clutched at it, trying not to fall over and catch his breath. Rosalina simply laughed along with him and went back to brushing her teeth.

Her life had been filled with many unexpected twists and turns. First, a little alien called Luma crashed into her backyard while she was stargazing, frightening the daylights out of her. To her shock and sympathy, the little star-like cherub was lost and afraid, having been separated from their mother. Taking pity on the poor thing, Rosalina decided to help them find their mama.... never knowing that it was all in vain. Knowing she could never go back home now, she decided to stay with Luma and be their new mama! And she soon found that her new family would get even bigger, as there were dozens of Lumas just waiting for someone to find and take care of them! But there was even more in store for her, when she met King Bowser Koopa.

Their first meeting was... rocky, to say the least. Bowser had showed up at her home, which she had dubbed the Comet Observatory, kidnapped some of her children, and stolen it’s primary power source, The Power Stars. After they were returned to her by a brave plumber named Mario, she thought she had seen the last of him, happy to continue with her life. How wrong she was. Bowser had attacked her home yet _again, _believing that this time, he would be victorious. However, Mario had come to save her once more, rescuing her children and returning the Power Stars. They had become quite good friends by now, with Rosalina open to the prospect of assisting him if he ever needs help in his endeavors to keep the evil monarch away from the peace loving denizens of Mario’s home, The Mushroom Kingdom.

So, when Bowser had kidnapped the princesses of the Sprixie Kingdom, she was more than happy to help. After three meetings with the dreaded Koopa King, none of them pleasant, she was utterly convinced that he was a cruel, thoughtless brute who only thought of himself. So imagine her shock when she heard that he had actually had his memory erased of his friendlier past and had been essentially brainwashed into doing the evil deeds he had committed.

And just like that, her perception of him changed. He was actually quite passionate and romantic, he could even be quite caring when he put his mind to it; and she enjoyed his company, as she found him quite fun to be around. He made her laugh, she made him smile, they each brought life into each other’s lives; them never realizing before just what was missing. So, one thing simply led to another, and now here they were, happily married.

There were still times when Rosalina thought back on that fateful day at the fair, with Madam Mariposa. She had told her that she would marry a horrible monster, and Rosalina, not believing her, had rationalized that she was an old fraud who didn’t know what she was talking about.

Looking up into her husbands face, his eyes stained with tears from laughing so hard, she shook her head.

”_I was right.” _she thought to herself, “_That lady didn’t know what she was talking about.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. Mariposa’s rhyme was cheesy but I’m not a poet. You will not BELIEVE how long it took to come up with that. Despite that, I hope you all liked this, and I’d love to hear what you think!


End file.
